The Tale of an Empress
The Tale of an Empress is an episode that serves as a Spiritual Successor to Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue and Gideon: Tuba Warrior. Plot The Countertop The Boyz in the Sink introduce the show. They think this started after "the True Light of Christmas". They start off the show with a text message from a kid in New York City, New York. Larry says that the title should be the name of a hit song. The B.I.T.S. read the letter, and Larry thinks it's an easy question, about handling faithfulness. So he tells the group that he has just the story that might help solve the problem. The Boyz roll the story. The Story The story starts in the late 1900s. Two guards brought Huck into a big, dark chamber. Hamlin calls Huck "Chuckleberry Hermie" as the guards brought Huck in. Hamlin told his guards that they were carrying out a plot to destroy Huck and his friends. As some of the guards escorted Huck out of the doorway, Hamlin told his gang to assemble his finest men, to summon all the citizens, to have his hair firmly pressed, and that they're going to have a tournament! But, not just any tournament, no, a special tournament! A tournament for saving a historical landmark, including the Mississippi River. Meanwhile, Huck runs away. He stops at an old lady's house, asking her if she can play bridge, do lunch and get a perm. However, she refuses, so Huck sends her up the river. What We Have Learned Cast *Larry the Cucumber as Huckleberry Larry and Himself *Petunia Rhubarb as Becky, the empress *Mr. Lunt as Professor Hamlin *Archibald Asparagus and Percy Pea as Police Officers *Mr. Nezzer as Mayor Asiris *Grandpa George as Clark Wayne *Bob the Tomato as Tomato Sawyer and Himself * Moe the Scallion as himself * Pa Grape as Boat Captain * Charlie Pincher as Prospector * Jean-Claude Pea as Chato Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''I'm Mean!'' *''Chuckleberry is a Chucklehead!'' *''I Don't Want these Middle Bits!'' *''Hamlin is Such a Pain!'' *''Obscure Christmas Party with Scottish Larry'' *''The Great I Am'' *''Tear It Down!'' *''Attack of the Midianites'' *''What We Have Learned'' Trivia *The Boyz in the Sink host this show. They also mention their CD. *The empress mentions Tom Hanks. On that same note, Tom Hanks was known for his work as Forrest Gump in Forrest Gump, Turner in Turner & Hooch, Sam Baldwin in Sleepless in Seattle, and Sheriff Woody Pride, the pullstring cowboy doll, in Toy Story, Toy Story 2, and Toy Story 3. *Larry mentions "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas". *A building in Muscatine resembles the barbershop from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush". *The empress pretty much resembles Sweetpea Beauty. *There are several abundant references from Gideon: Tuba Warrior: **The countertop segments in this probably take place after the countertop segments in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior". **Pictures from "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" are seen in the empress's book. **Hamlin saying that he'd better go home and do some scrapbooking. **A car radio played "The Great I Am". **One of the townspeople mentioning a tuba-playing cucumber. **"Attack of the Midianites" is played again (although Hamlin feels a sense of deja vu). **The silly song "Obscure Christmas Party" is interesting and an improvement over the silly song "Lance the Turtle" from said VeggieTales episode. *"Tear it Down" from Celery Night Fever is sung again, except the park lines are replaced, and the song is sung by Mr. Lunt. *After mentioning "traumatizing", Hamlin breaks the fourth wall when the scene pauses with a voiceover describing the word. *The nickname "Chuckleberry Hermie" was brought up. This is a reference to the quote "Well, if it isn't Hermie the Train Wrecker!" from "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas". Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000